


"Happy birthday, Rad"

by freshcreationgarden



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: Radicles' birthday night will quite the busy affair when Raymond brings him a special gift.





	"Happy birthday, Rad"

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt writing smut.

To say he was excited was an understatement. After all who would not be if they were spending their birthday with their beautiful boyfriend on such a sultry night. Well, as sultry as in the back of a van as you can get. Radicles loved how the moon reflected off his beautiful boyfriend. That turtle polish was doing wonders for the green robot who was wearing a lavish cape.

"Does the birthday boy want this present." Raymond asked as his back was turned away from his from the birthday boy.

Radicles nodded excitedly.

His boyfriend turned around flashed his boyfriend. And not just a look, but literally flashed him, revealing his front to the blue alien from behind his cape.

The green robot came into full view while on his knees. A large dildo pointing out that was attached to his crotch. The blue alien gaped at the sight of the 10 inch dildo simulating his boyfriends dick. 

"Better keep that mouth closed before I get an idea of where to stick this." Raymond warned.

"Not a bad place to start" was said as quickly as he thought it as the blue alien imagined all the ways his boyfriends strap on could tear him a new one literally.

The robot approached his boyfriend who was lying down in his tight pink pants abd muscle shirt. He positioned himself above his boyfriend pelvis to mouth. 

"Better get to work then."

His boyfriend did not need further instructions as he self lubricated the toy with his saliva. The toy, now closer to him, was the same shade of green as the robot he was in love with. His mouth got to work inspecting every inch of the toy. There was a small opening at the tip which he licked before his boyfriend spoke up,

"This model is actually an addition to myself. It is attached and controlled by me. It has 69 setting fir vibrations motions and can eject lubricant if needed."

Radicles wanted to test it out NOW. He turned onto all fours as his his boyfriend repositioned behind him. His rear inviting to the green robot who took each cheek into his hands as he massaged his way up his pants then gently pulled them to expose his bountiful blue cheeks. 

"Beautiful"

"Don't you mean Bootyful"

Raymond responded with a hard slap on the ass. Raymond, thinking he got his boyfriends nerves looked behind himself only to see his boyfriend's lustful stare.

"Damn straight." a response that was met with raymond soreading the blue cheeks to expose the deep blue hole in the middle. Aligning himself he felt it was important to tell his boyfriend something important.

" by the way, this device is attached but detractable from my nervous system. I will feel it, and trust me, YOU WILL TOO." and with that invaded the alien with his green member.

" Want to test each setting tonight, a few, one for the whole night or just by my power alone."

"As long as i can ride it"

"Then buckle up, space cowboy"

Rad felt a steady wiggle in his rear entrance. Then a jutting like a piston. Then a turning like a drill. Each setting making the blue alien see stars. He came round after round until he noticed he had only an hour left before his morning shift. His hole worn out from his sexual workout. 

As Raymond bagan to leave his boyfriend to get him his coffee and donuts he asked the spent blue alien.

"Five stars then?"

Radicles nodded in defeat.

"Would you recommend it to others?"

Without a moments hesitation, he nodded.

The green robot noted to himself that next year that he should invest in the mouth attachment. 

"Happy birthday, Rad" Raymond said smugly.


End file.
